Carreras Testarossa
by villanita7294
Summary: Lo que pasa cuando hablas con extraños...y las alertas "DB"  Demonio Blanco  se hacen presentes.
1. alerta DB Demonio Blanco

Hoy fue un día muy extraño y no lo digo por mí sino por la rara relación de Nanoha y Fate. Por la mañana Fate tuvo un pequeño accidente el cual no le paso por alto a Nanoha.

Tap, tap, tap. Tocaban la puerta a las…. 1:40 DE LA MAÑANA! Que clase de persona seria capas de venir a mi casa a esta hora…. Creo que hable muy pronto.

-hola Hayate-

-hola tia-

-Fate, Vivio ¿pero que hacen aquí a esta hora?, Nanoha se enojara mucho con ustedes- les dije mientras las invitaba a pasar… GRAN ERROR.

- veras tuvimos un pequeño problema- dijo Fate mientras entraba con Vivio a mi casa

Pasaron a la sala mientras yo fui a la cocina por unas tazas de té caliente y galletas.

-y bien Fate-chan que fue lo que paso- dije mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que daba justo frente a ellas.

-bueno, todo comenzó esta mañana cuando conducía "tranquilamente" al trabajo.

…..

**Flashback. Fate.**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, no había ningún problema, todo era tan normal hasta que el semáforo se puso en luz roja.

-¡hoye niña! No crees que es peligroso que alguien como tú conduzca un auto de ese calibre-dijo un hombre que se paro a lado de mí esperando que la luz cambiara a verde.

-NIÑA! Para su información no soy una niña y no, no creo que sea peligroso porque se manejarlo perfectamente a la velocidad que me plazca.

-JA! Pero miren nada más que niña tan valiente- reía mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de su auto- vamos a ver que es lo que tienes- listo y acelerando.

- ya veras viejo- en sus marcas.

-¿viejo?- listos.

FUERA! Ambos aceleramos al cambiar la luz a verde, y yo como siempre muy confiada de mi fantástica velocidad sabia que no podía perder contra alguien como el, a mi no me dicen relámpago por nada.

Nos pasamos unos cuantos-por no decir todos- los altos, semáforos que se atravesaban en nuestro camino, hasta que 2 patrullas aparecieron detrás de nosotros, lo cual no importo hasta que llamaron refuerzos y nos cerraron el camino.

-VAJEN DEL AUTO CON LAS MANOS ARRIVA-gritaba el policía atreves del megáfono.

-Demonios- escuche al corredor maldecir.

-jaja- reí en voz baja- _lo bueno de ser Enforcer es que puedo decir que lo estaba persiguiendo, así me ahorrare las multas entre otras cosas- _que cosas pienso.

Bajamos del auto, el con las manos en alto mientras yo muy tranquila y sin ninguna preocupación empecé a caminar como si nada hacia los policías.

-ho! Enforcer Testarossa- que obedientes policías.

-hola, espero que este "loco" no haya causado muchos desastres con esta pequeña persecución- que gran mentira.

- ¿así que lo estaba persiguiendo?, bueno en ese caso eso explica todo lo anterior, ya estábamos preparando la patrulla para transportarlos a la estación policiaca- yo en ese lugar, que feo.

-no se preocupe oficial, lo único que tenemos que hacer es llevar a este hombre para que pague por su imprudencia al volante-

-como ordene-

Dicho todo esto nos dirigimos a la estación en donde el "loco", como lo llamo, tenía que declarar sobre lo sucedido, es obvio que nadie le creería que el y yo estábamos corriendo asi que decidí seguir natural.

-este sujeto es raro- menciono el oficial que salía del área de interrogatorio.

-si lo se- respondo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-qué declaración tan tonta, imagínese que él y usted estaban corriendo para ver quién era el más rápido-

-jajajaja si, que tonto- que le pasó a mí tranquilidad-bueno iré a ver al detenido para arreglar las cosas-

-claro, pase-

Una vez dentro mire al "loco" sentado y esposado, tome asiento frente a él y empecé a hablar muy seriamente.

-jajaja mira, quien es la niña ahora, jajajaja o si mírenme soy el señor veloz, jajajaja- eso se lo merecía por decir que no soy apta para manejar a alta velocidad.

- hum, eres muy cabezota, crees que eso era una carrera-

- ¿no lo era?-

-claro que no, si quieres tener una verdadera carrera deberías ir a la carretera 15 fuera de Mid-childa, allí es en donde inician las competencias reales-

-así que en ese lugar hacen todos sus desastres los delincuentes de la ciudad, ¿verdad?- quise sonar muy amenazante.

-si-

-entonces tú y tus amigos le dirán adiós a sus carreritas nocturnas- me levante de mi silla, di la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-hou, la pobrecita niña le tiene miedo a una pequeña carrera ¿Qué acaso tu mami no te deja salir de noche?- nunca debió haber dicho eso.

-¿me estas retando?-

- si así quieres tomarlo, entonces sí-

- dime cuando y a qué hora- se metió con mi orgullo.

-hoy a la media noche-

-ahí estaré-

Salí del pequeño cuarto casi azotando la puerta y me dispuse a ir de compras, pero no para mí sino para mi auto, estaba decidida a ganar. Como ya era tarde me comunique al trabajo para informar sobre mi situación y pedir permiso para no asistir el resto del día.

Regrese a casa para iniciar con la súper transformación de mi auto, Nanoha estaba trabajando lo cual me dio mucho tiempo para terminar de hacer las modificaciones necesarias. El tiempo se me paso volando, en eso llego Vivio.

-¿Fate-mama?-

-hay! Hola Vivio- saludaba mientras salía de abajo del auto.

-¿que estas haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar trabajando?-

-si, pero tuve un problema y por eso ya no fui- seguí con las reparaciones

-a, y dime que fue lo que paso-

-mm, bueno es que un hombre maniaco estaba corriendo en la ciudad a altas velocidades y tuve que perseguirlo-

-¿lo estabas persiguiendo o estabas corriendo con él?- a pero que niña tan insistente.

-¿yo? No como puedes decir que yo estaba…. Estaba…..- diablos esa mirada acusadora que te dice "dime o veras", algo mejor debía haber aprendido de Nanoha y no esa mirada.

-Fate-mama-

-am, solo corrí un poquito, no es como si…- la mirada de nuevo- bueno si corrí, pero no le digas nada a Nanoha por favor si se entera me quitara las llaves del auto y me obligara a usar el transporte público y no quiero hacerlo, ¡por favor ten piedad de mi!- que chillona.

-bueno no le diré a Nanoha-mama si me dices porque estas arreglando el auto-

-es que el tipo con el que estaba corriendo me reto a una carrera hoy y ¡no estoy dispuesta perder contra el!-

-entiendo, entonces iré contigo-

-esta bien- pausa y razona por unos minutos-¡QUE!-

-lo que escuchaste iré contigo, de lo contrario le diré a Nanoha-mama lo que hiciste-

- pero, pero, pero-

-ap,ap,ap nada de peros, así que asegúrate de arreglar bien el auto para esta noche-

-de acuerdo- dije algo cabizbaja.

Que mas quedaba si Vivio no me acompañaba estaba muerta, por otro lado si me acompañaba también moriría, que dilema.

Llego la hora en que Nanoha regresara del trabajo, así que tuve que esconder el auto para que no lo viera y me regañara o peor aun me estrangulara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Nanoha-mama-

-hola Vivio ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

-muy bien-

-que bueno-

-Hola Nanoha-

-¿Fate-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas trabajando –

-hoy salí temprano, que suerte no, así podemos pasar un rato las 3 juntas ¿no crees?-

-am, bueno, sí pero es muy raro que….-no la deje terminar.

-no te preocupes, ya sabes como son si hay o no trabajo-

-ok-

3, 2, 1…..

-Por ciento Fate-chan-

-um?-

-¿dónde está el auto?-

-am,bueno, etto,….-

-está en el taller, Fate-mama lo llevo allí para que lo revisaran, ¿no es así Fate-mama?-

-am si…. Si, así es lo lleve porque tenía un problema… un problema con los frenos si eso y bueno tu sabes que no podemos andar sin frenos. La seguridad es primero-

- de acuerdo tienes razón, supongo que está bien, iré a darme un baño-

-sí, corre, debes estar cansada de estar entrenando con todos esos nuevos reclutas-

-está bien- Nanoha se encamino al Baño mientras yo le agradecía a Vivio lo que hizo.

-gracias por salvarme Vivio-

-no hay de que Fate-mama-

Después de pasar un rato feliz las 3, llego la hoche y la hora de irnos a dormir. Ahora el problema sería poder salir de mi cama una vez Nanoha dormida.

Me levante muy despacio para no despertarla, lo bueno es que una vez dormida nada la despierta, camine por el pasillo para llegar a la sala.

-ya estas lista Fate-mama-

-Vivio- pensé que me libraría de Vivio pero no pudo ser.-si, solo necesito las llaves-

-ok, entonces ya vámonos-

Eran exactamente las 11:30pm, faltaba muy poco para llegar al lugar del encuentro.

Cuando llegamos no creíamos lo que veíamos, eran demasiados corredores entre los cuales encontré a mi "amigo" que me reto esperando en la línea de salida.

-valla, pensé que no vendrías-

-pues aquí estoy y lista para correr y demostrarte que soy una excelente corredora-

-no me lo digas a mí, demuéstramelo en la pista-

-si insistes-

Pagamos la apuesta y caminamos un poco para conocer a los otros corredores.

-¿Alicia?-

-¿Fate? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

-creo que yo soy quien debería preguntar eso-

-ho vamos no seas mala, conociéndote tú no eres de las personas que gustan de participar en carreras clandestinas-

-eso se puede explicar-

-¡Tía Alicia!-grito Vivio

…..

-alto….. Espera un momento ¿mi querida Alicia participa en esas carreras?-

-pues eso es lo que parece-

-no puede ser, mi amada es una rebelde- que dramática soy verdad- aunque eso solo la hace una sexi rebelde.

-Hayate por favor no digas esas cosas frente a nosotras-

-¿Por qué no?-

-porque es muy raro para mí-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tu gemela-

-por dios Hayate….. ¿Hayate?-

-o alaben a la diosa Alicia la rebelde corredora-

-de donde salió todo eso-

-es mi altar a mi linda Alicia-

-eso ya es estar demente, deja de hacer eso vas a asustar a Vivio-

-está bien, está bien ya voy-me levante del piso en donde hacia mis reverencias a la fotografía tamaño pared rodeada de pequeñas fotos de Alicia-mejor-

-si gracias ya empezaba a dudar de tu cordura-

-Fate no seas mala-

-¿yo mala? Tú eres la loca-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces mejor sígueme contando el resto de la historia-

-bien-

…..

-hola Vivio- se agacho para poder cargarla- déjame adivinar tu linda, cabezota e ingenua Fate-mama se metió de nuevo en problemas ¿no es así?-

-así es, Fate-mama estuvo corriendo en las calles y le mintió a la policía-

-ha pero que mal te portaste hoy Fate-

-ese no es tu problema-

-claro que es mi problema, como tú hermana mayor es mi deber guiarte por el buen camino-

-y el buen camino es salir a altas horas de la noche a correr ilegalmente-

-no exactamente-

-oye niña ya va a empezar la carrera- grito mi "amigo"

-ya voy-

-vaya que confianza le tienes a ese sujeto-

-no es confianza él fue quien me reto-

-pues en qué clase de caminos andas ¿he?-

-en los normales- le dije mientras me encaminaba a mi auto- por cierto Ali-

-dime-

-parías cuidar a Vivio mientras corro, no quisiera llevarla como copiloto, sería muy arriesgado-

-claro-

Deje a Vivio con Alicia y me dirigí a mi auto, ya estaba lista.

Empezamos a acelerar y en cuanto dieron la señal de salida arrancamos, me quede atrás por unos minutos pero después tome la delantera de la carrera.

-jajajajajaja- al llegar a la meta baje del carro bailando y festejando mi victoria- como les quedo el ojo he! Verdad que soy genial-

-hum. Toma tu dinero-

-gracias y ahora gozare de mi gran acto triunfal jajajajaja-

Mi felicidad no duro mucho ya que uno de los carros que vigilaba a la policía dio improvisada alarma de que se acercaban los policías.

-diablos – dije para mí misma- Vivio, Alicia vámonos de aquí-

-si, ten vete con Vivo yo tengo mi propio auto-

-de acuerdo nos vemos después-

-si-

Salimos casi volando de la carretera para que las patrullas no nos detuvieran, pero por desgracia teníamos una tras nosotras.

-Vivio esta lista-

-¿lista para qué? ¿Pero qué? Fate-mama ¿Qué rayos vas…?-

-sujétate bien-

Acelere hacia el puente que estaba abierto para darle pasa a los barcos, estaba decidida a saltarlo.

**Fin Flashback.**

…

-¿y luego que paso?¿saltaste o no?-

-claro que saltamos, no es verdad-

-si Fate-mama-

-pero todo habría salido perfecto de no ser por Vivio que vomito en el auto cuando aterrizamos del otro lado del puente-

-no fue mi culpa-

-después como no podíamos regresar a casa hasta que los polis dejaran de inspeccionar la zona decidimos venir a visitarte-

-pues que grata visita-

…..

Mientras tanto en casa de Fate.

-mmm yom, hum! Fate-chan, Fate-chan-Nanoha sale de su cama para empezar a buscar a Fate- um donde podrá estar es muy tarde para que este despierta- camina por el pasillo- tal vez este con Vivio, iré a dar un vistazo- llega al cuarto de Vivio y O POR DIOS- Vivio! Donde rayos esta- y la furia del demonio blanco de la TSAB entra en acción- FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN!

…..

-huy bruss-

-que te pasa Fate-

-nada, es solo que me dieron escalofríos-

-qué raro- Iba a darle un sorbo a mi taza de té caliente cuando de repente…

**BANG**

-qué rayos fue eso-

-no lo sé-Fate dio un gran salto del sillón hacia el piso.

-**WIU WIU WIU WIU ALERTA ALERTA DETECTANDO ENERGIA MAGICADEL TIPO "DB"-**

-"DB" y eso que significa-

-ama Hayate!-

-¿Signum?-

-¿Testarossa?, ya entiendo la razón de la alarma-

-pero que es eso-

-no hay tiempo de explicarlo, todos listos para afrontar el ataque-

-¿Cuál ataque?-

-Fate-chan deja de hacer preguntas y muévete de aquí-

De la nada la sala de la casa de Hayate se convirtió en lo que llamaremos "imitación de la cabina megazord en power rangers" con todos sus guardianes alrededor de ella como si estuvieran a punto de golpear a alguien.

-¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?-

-Fate-chan has hecho enojar a los dioses y ellos nos han mandado un demonio que exterminara todo a su paso si no le damos lo que busca- wou debería ser actriz.

-¿Qué demonio?¿qué dioses?¿que busca? Y ¿Por qué llevas un hueso en la nariz?-

-ya es tiempo Fate-chan-

-¿ham?-

**PLASH **

Se abrió brutalmente la puerta de la casa de Hayate dejando entrar a un monstro, bueno en este caso a Nanoha con Raising Heart en las manos y muy sonriente.

-NANOHA!-

-hola Fate-chan- se acerca peligrosamente-creí que habías dicho que no molestarías de nuevo a la gente-

-yo no estoy molestando a nadie ¿verdad Hayate?-voltea pero o sorpresa ya no hay nadie- ¿Hayate? HAYATE!-

-espero que tu y Vivio se hayan divertido mucho esta noche-

-am bueno etto… estoy muerta-

-y bien muerta-

….

Bunker anti "DB"

-oremos queridos amigos- Hayate se preparaba para pedir por el bienestar de Fate- por una gran amiga y compañera que posiblemente esta noche no salga con vida-

-tía Hayate no digas eso-

-a perdón Vivio, olvide que estabas aquí, entonces mejor esperemos que las cosas se tranquilicen allá arriba para salir ok-

Vivio afirmo y se quedaron todos en silencio esperando alguna señal para poder salir del bunker.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Hayate empezó a desesperarse.

-ya me aburrí- se levanto del piso- iré ver como están las cosas arriba-

-tome ama, es por si acaso- signum le dio un rifle con sedantes de los que usan para dormir a los osos.

-gracias-tomo el rifle y mientras cargaba- es hora de ir de cacería-

…..

**En la casa.**

-prepárate Fate-chan-

--

Pero el golpe nunca llego.

-am Nanoha-

-….-

-Nanoha-

-ZZZZZZZZZZ-

-se durmió-

-claro que se durmió-

-Hayate!-

-no hay bestia o demonio que se resista a estos súper sedantes 2000 únicos en su clase-

-¿esos no son ilegales aquí?-

-emmm, no ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-olvídalo, y ahora que hago con ella- Fate se agacho para picar la cara de Nanoha.

-llévatela a casa, dejas el auto como estaba y por la mañana cuando despierte y te hable del tema dile que fue un sueño muy gracioso-

-es una estupenda idea-

-lo sé-

-gracias por todo, será mejor que me vaya rápido-

-ve con dios hija mía-

-por cierto deja de ver películas quieres-

-como vos queráis-

…

La noche-más bien dicho la mañana- paso rápido y Nanoha empezaba a despertar después de ser noqueada por un súper sedante.

-mmmmmmmmmmm, am, que paso, donde esta Fate-chan-

-ho Nanoha ya despertaste- Fate se metió al baño desde hace un rato a esperar que Nanoha despertara para despistarla- como dormiste.

-bien pero, ¿tú y Vivio? ¿Qué? El auto- primero fue al cuarto de Vivio para ver si estaba allí.

-Que pasa Nanoha-mama-fingía estar adormilada.

- Nada- entonces recordó- el auto!- salió corriendo al patio para ver si seguía como ayer.

Pero no fue así.

-¿te sientes bien?-

-pero si ayer tú y Vivio estaban en la casa de Hayate y, yy el auto estaba destrozado-

-creo que tuviste una especie de pesadilla extraña-

-supongo que sí-

-bien entonces entremos para tomar el desayuno-

-hum!-Nanoha afirmo y entraron a la casa, aún estaba algo avergonzada por actuar como una loca.

Prepararon la mesa, se sentaron y Vivio decidió prender el televisor.

-y en otras noticias ayer en la madrugada se llevo a cabo una persecución entre policías locales y corredores clandestinos a las afueras de Mid-childa estas son algunas tomas de lo ocurrido- para la suerte de Fate y Vivio pasaron una foto del carro en donde iban cuando saltaron el puente, la cual no paso desapercibida para Nanoha, mientras Fate, de la impresión, escupió su café.

-Fate-chan-

-si amor-

-creo que los sueños se pueden hacen realidad-

-que bien….-


	2. de pesca

Después del incidente con Fate, Nanoha decidió que ya era hora de comprar un carro más familiar para evitar problemas con la manía de Fate por la velocidad.

-pero Nanoha mi carro puede ser muy familiar-

-no Fate-chan- Nanoha estaba consciente de que su rubia novia intentaría convencerla de que su carro era muy seguro- ahora que lo mencionas, dame las llaves del carro por favor-

-¿Qué?... No, todo menos el auto, por favor, soy muy sensible a viajar en el transporte público. Además se puede sentir solo en la cochera oscura y fría tenle un poco de compasión el fue hecho para correr y…-

-precisamente por eso, porque fue hecho para correr y no para ser familiar-

Fate no tuvo con que defenderse de ese golpe así que no le quedo otra que aceptar comprar un auto más familiar con la condición de que le devolvieran su amado deportivo. A fin de cuenta Nanoha acepto el trato.

Esa tarde se encaminaron hacia un concesionario de marca X en donde comprarían su carro "familiar".

En cuanto llegaron, lo primero que hicieron Fate y Vivio fue ir a la zona de motocicletas, empezaron a hacer planes de que harían si tuvieran una moto.

-ha no, ni lo sueñen-

-hau, hau, hau,- chillaban madre e hija mientras Nanoha las jalaba de las orejas para sacarlas de sus sueños peligrosos.

-las quiero mucho como para que las deje comprar una de esas-

Cuando salieron se dirigieron con un vendedor para que les recomendara algún modelo compacto y que tuviera velocidades moderadas.

-esta es perfecta - dijo Nanoha después de que el vendedor le mostrara una camioneta grande y súper espaciosa.

-Nanoha-

-si Fate-chan-

-pensé que compraríamos un auto pequeño no una camioneta-

-no te preocupes, además uno puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento-

Los trámites ya estaban listos y se podían llevar la camioneta, pero Fate se rehusaba a manejar.

-Fate-chan no te pongas así-

-esta cosa solo llega hasta 00 K/h-

-no exageres, sus velocidades son normales, anda ya vámonos-

-nop-

-Fate-

-que nop-

-entonces dormirás en el sofá hasta que te dignes a manejar-

-no, espera, está bien ya voy -

-perfecto-

Luego de una contundente victoria, Nanoha sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver los pucheros que hacia Fate, mientras esta pensaba en cómo deshacerse de la, según ella, "tortuga" que habían comprado como camioneta.

-_debo encontrar la forma de eliminar este cacharro_- pensó para sí Fate durante el camino a casa.

Así pasaron días, hasta que por obra del destino sucedieron algo no muy común para Nanoha ya que eso solo pasaba unas cuantas veces y en extremas situaciones. Fate-chan descansaría y Vivio no tendría clases ese día mientras Nanoha tenía que asistir al trabajo, a causa de esto le sugirió a Fate-chan que se diera un tiempo de madre e hija, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa y eran raros los días que pasaba en casa.

-Fate-chan ya que hoy descansas deberías pasar un tiempo con Vivio-

-y ¿cómo que podemos hacer?-

-no lo sé, busca algo recreativo para que las dos lo hagan-

-mmmmmm- Fate se quedo pensando un rato hasta que se le vino una idea algo rara y fuera de lo ordinario que una madre y su hija pudieran hacer- YA SE! IREMOS DE PESCA!-

-¿de pesca?-Nanoha dejo de prepararse para poder ver a Fate quien se miraba muy decidida con la idea- pero si tú no sabes pescar-

-y quien te asegura que no se pescar ¿a caso me has visto?-

-no, bueno, pero tú no pescas-

-no es tan difícil, lo he visto cientos de veces en la tele y no parece la gran cosa, solo lanzas ese hilo con el gancho al agua y te sientas a esperar-

-Fate-chan no creo que…..-

-tranquila, no hay de qué preocuparse, será el mejor día madre e hija que Vivio pueda tener-

-solo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-que se vallan en la camioneta-

-¿he?-

-ya me oíste, si van a salir se irán en la camioneta y no en el carro, entendiste Fate-chan-

-hammm, si-

-ok que tengan un buen día-

Nanoha termino aceptando la idea y se fue a trabajar no muy convencida de lo que planeaba hacer Fate con Vivio, pero el que usaran la camioneta en lugar de el deportivo le daba un poco de confianza y seguridad.

-muy bien, Vivio prepárate para el mejor día de tu vida-

-pero mama tengo que …..-

-no hay escusas, hoy tú y yo saldremos-

-ham, per…., m-Vivio dejo de intentar zafarse de salir con Fate-mama, así que no le quedo de otra más que resignarse a ir con mama y no con Einhart- está bien-

Ambas rubias comenzaron a preparar las cosas para el pequeño viaje al lago y en cuanto terminaron pusieron en camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto Nanoha seguía preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a Vivio estando con Fate en el lago.

-¿Qué te pasa Nanoha-chan?- pregunto Hayate al mirarla algo preocupada.

-¿hum? Ha! Nada, no es nada-

-¿segura?-

-sí, bueno no- empezó a explicar la situación- es que hoy Fate y Vivio descansaron y les dije que se tomaran un tiempo de calidad las dos, pero no sé si fue buena idea, después del incidente con el auto…..-

-Nanoha, Nanoha, Nanoha, no te preocupes, Fate ya está bastante grandecita y no necesita que la cuiden-le decía mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara- además tiene a Bardiche y si algo sucede estoy segura de que no dudara en usarlo-

-puede que tengas razón-

* * *

Durante el camino, Fate y Vivio decidieron hacer una parada en un centro comercial antes de llegar al lago, pero nunca pensaron lo que les pasaría. Seguían caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente, tan quitadas de la pena que no notaron la escalera en donde se encontraba un hombre pintando una pared.

-CUIDADO!-grito un empleado del supermercado cuando Fate choco con la escalera haciendo que se tambaleara y casi callera.

-¿Qué?- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Fate antes de terminar madre e hija cubiertas de pintura roja- o rayos!-

-disculpen, se encuentran bien-

-sí, solo estamos llenas de pintura, no es nada-

-qué alivio, sentimos mucho esto-

-no se preocupe-

Fueron al baño para intentar quitarse la pintura, el problema era que después de lavar por un largo rato aun se les miraba el cabello pelirrojo.

-Fate-mama creo que esto tardara mucho en quitarse-

-si tienes razón, mejor ya vámonos, si no perderemos más tiempo-

Pagaron lo que llevaban y regresaron al camino. Al llegar al lago iniciaron a desempacaron las cosas.

-por fin llegamos-

-que bueno- Vivio ya se había enfadado de ir en la camioneta por un buen rato sin parar.

Prepararon el bote, Vivio se subió en él y cuando volteo a ver a su mama la vio vestida con un gorro lleno de anzuelos, un chaleco y unos shorts muy graciosos.

-¿Ha?-

-qué opinas Vivio, verdad que me veo bien-

-ammm, si, si, lo que tu digas Fate-mama-

Fate subió al bote y empezó a remar hacia el centro del lago para comenzar la pesca.

-muy bien ahora solo hay que esperar a que algún pez quiera morder el anzuelo-

-¿mama?-

-si vivio-

-dudo mucho que los peces quieran morder un anzuelo con la forma de Nanoha-mama-

-por que lo dices-

-bueno, si yo fuera un pez ni en sueños me acercaría a él, ni aunque tuviera enredado un grande y gordo jugoso gusano como carnada, yo si aprecio mi vida-

-oye, el que Nanoha tenga de apodo "el demonio blanco" no quiere decir que lo sea- razono un poco- pero si lo pensamos bien cuando se enoja tiene un genio que …..-no pudo terminar la frase cuando le empezaron a dar escalofríos- bruuuu, mejor hablemos de otra cosa-

-¿cómo qué?-

-O! Mira un pez pico-

-ese pez debe estar ciego para no ver a Nanoha-mama tallada en el-

-DEMONIOS! PARECE QUE ES GRANDE! SE REISTE! O POR DIOS-

Fate casi caia del bote de no ser por vivio quien corto el hilo.

-estas bien Fate-mama-

-sí, sí, wou, estoy bien, que pez tan fuerte- estaba algo agitada por la pelea con el pez.

-eso parece-

-MIRA! ES EL!- No muy lejos de ellas se podía ver un pez que saltaba y parecía que se burlaba de Fate muy descaradamente porque no lo pudo atrapar- SE ESTA RIENDO DE MI!

-por favor mama como crees que un pescadito se va a estar riendo de ti-

-no lo dudes, parece un pececito muy inteligente pero esa inteligencia no le durara para siempre- tomo la caña y según ella la arreglo- haber si puede tener de nuevo la misma suerte- lanzo el señuelo al lago. El pez mordió varias veces pero solo para molestar- CONDENADO PEZ!- Fate estaba muy alterada y parecía que le había declarado la guerra al pequeño animalito- ya verás-

-Fate-mama, no-

Fate salto al lago para atrapar con sus propias manos al pez burlón, se inicio una pelea estilo apocalíptico en donde el pececito tenia la delantera sobre la pobre Enforcer.

De repente Vivio pudo observar un gran destello dorado que provenía del fondo del lago.

* * *

**WIU WIU WIU ALERTA ALERTA LIGHTNING ONE ACTIVO.**

**-**¿Qué?-

-hayyy Nanoha tu Fate-chan ya está causando estragos en mi sector, no, eso no se vale, haber si ya le pones una correa-

-Hayate!-grito Nanoha mientras le daba un cocazo- Fate-chan no es perro para que le ponga una correa- se quedo meditando un rato- aunque pienso que eso sería muy tentador, yo con Fate-chan atada con una correa mmmmmmm se vería muy GERRRRRRRRR!-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Fate-chan no le llega ni a los talones a mi linda Alicia-chan-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

-que Alicia es mucho más sexy que Fate-

-PERO SON PRACTICAMENTE LA MISMA IMAGEN! Solo que Alicia esta enana-

-¿enana? Ali no es enana, solo le falto crecer…-

-¿y a eso se le llama?...-

-no me cuestiones, el punto aquí es que mi chica es mejor que la tuya-

-no es cierto-

-si es cierto-

-nop-

-si-

-nop-

-si-

* * *

-achuuuuuuuuu, am, cof, alguien debe estar hablando de mi, solo espero que sean cosa buenas- decía Alicia mientras terminaba de ordenar unos papeles en su oficina.

* * *

-muy bien solo hay una forma de arreglar esto- aseguraba Hayate mientras en una pantalla marcaba un numero para comunicarse con alguien- listo, espero que responda-

* * *

**BIP BIP BIP…**

**-**¿ha?, una llamada de… mmmm… ¿Hayate?, me pregunto qué querrá ahora- acepto la video llamada.

-! ALI-

-hola Hayate, como estas-

-yo muy bien, solo que Nanoha-chan y yo tenemos una pequeña pelea que no podemos aclara aun-

-y se puede saber porque-

-porque no quiere admitir que tu eres mucho más sexy que Fate-chan-

-aaaaaa, eso era- se levantó de su silla muy tranquila para luego poner una cara de orgullo señalando hacia la pantalla donde se miraba a Hayate y Nanoha muy intrigadas por la expresión de su rostro, coloco su pierna sobre su silla y dijo…-PUES CLARO….. YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE MI DENSA HERMANA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-ASI ES MI AMOR JAJAJAJAJAJA, hauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Hayate prácticamente fue tacleada por Nanoha después de estar riendo y brincando con la respuesta de Alicia.

-SI VUELVES A DECIR QUE MI FATE-CHAN NO ES SEXY TE ROMPERE LOS HUESOS UNO POR UNO HASTA QUE YA NO QUEDE RASTRO ALGUNO DE HAYATE YAGAMI, ESTENDISTE-

-SIISISISISISISISISISIS SI ENTENDI-

- Y LO MISMO VA PARA TI ALICIA TESTAROSSA-

-¿Testarossa? Huy esto es serio, el que me llames por mi apellido nunca es buena señal- Alicia de inmediato intento cortar la comunicación para no tener que aguantar los gritos del demonio blanco.

-NI SE TE OCURRA CORTAR LA COMUNICACIÓN ME ESCUCHASTE…...-

Fue lo último que escucho después de cortar la llamada.

-dios mío, porque será que mi linda hermanita siempre termina con locos zafados del coco, ni hablar, no todos son tan geniales como yo jajajajajaja…- su sonrisa desapareció un momento meditando en las posibles consecuencias que le traerían el haber cortado la llamada- solo espero que esto se le olvide pronto….. Y si no... Mejor empezare a hacer mi testamento antes de que las cosas pasen, sí, eso are- salió de su oficina muy tranquila rumbo a la de su abogado para arreglar sus papeles.

* * *

-me colgó….. LA MUY CABEZOTA ME COLGO!-

-Nanoha por favor cálmate si que te cuesta tomar asiento y respirar muy pero muy hondo, ¿sí?-

-tú, quieres que me calme cierto-

-sí, si es posible-

Nanoha se acerco muy tenebrosamente y cuando llego a estar muy cerca de Hayate…

-COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME!- la tomo por el cuello representando una típica escena muy parecida a la de Homero ahorcando a Bart en los simpsoms.

-EJEM…. Se puede saber que están haciendo las dos-

-LINDY-SAN!- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se separaban.

-me pueden explicar ambas porque la alarma sigue sonando y no han hecho nada para ver qué es lo que pasa-

-am, bueno, vera, es…. Es muy difícil de explicar el por qué de nuestra "pequeña" pelea, pero estábamos a punto de ver que es lo que estaba ocurriendo con la alarma… verdad Nanoha-chan-

-eeeeee, si, así es, de hecho en este instante vamos a revisar de donde viene la señal de alerta-

-pues en ese caso no las quiero ver de nuevo perdiendo el tiempo desacuerdo-

-SI SEÑORA- gritaron Nanoha y Hayate.

-muy bien, Ho! me tengo que ir adiós-

Lindy se fue dejando a las dos locas tratando de saber que fue lo que paso.

* * *

-pero que …..- se sorprendió al ver salir a su rubia madre con su barrier jacket puesta y Bardiche en sus manos.

-vamos a ver si el pequeño pecezuelo gracioso puede contra esto- empezó a generar millones de esferas de energía a su alrededor para lanzarlas contra el pez.

Al ver la expresión desafiante de su madre, Vvio remo lo más rápido que pudo para salir del ahora "campo de batalla" donde el encuentro era de lo más tonto. Cuando llego a la orilla solo alcanzaba a escuchar el nombre de varios ataques que su Fate-mama le lanzaba al pez.

-PLASMA LANCER! HARKEN SABER! TRIDENT SMASHER!_._

Los disparos de Fate salían volando por donde quiera al grado de que en la orilla Vivio tenía que correr prácticamente por su vida esquivando los golpes.

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA YA DETENTE-

Pero Fate no la escucho….

-BARDECHE…-

_-yes sir, __Riot Zanber-_

-¿Qué? ESPERA FATE-MAMA-

La expolición se extendió por todo el lago dejando un caos total a su alrededor…..

-JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE TE PARECIO ESO PECESITO JAJAJAJAA….- Fate continuo riéndose un rato mas hasta que noto los destrozos que hiso, incluyendo…..- QUE RAYOS HE HECHO!- bajo rápidamente regresando a su ropa normal.

-YO TE DIRE LO QUE HISISTE FATE-MAMA…. DESTRUISTE LA CAMIONETA DE NANOHA-MAMA…. SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA!

-ESTAMOS MUERTAS!-gritaron unísonas al ver la camioneta en llamas y volteada

* * *

-Hayate-chan-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-la señal de la energía desapareció-

-tal vez Fate-chan ya se canso de jugar-

-o tal vez deberías considerar comprar equipo nuevo, los radares pierden muy rápido la señal-

-es por el clima-

-el clima está bien-

-no es cierto-

-esto no pasaría si no fueras tan tacaña-

-¿tacaña yo?-

-sí, ahora si me permites intentare encontrar a Fate-chan con otro método-

-¿Cuál método?-

-con este método- Nanoha saco a Raising Heart- inicia búsqueda de sellos mágicos-

_-yes master-_

- ¿sellos mágicos? Qué rayos son esas cosas-

-son unos lindos sellitos que yo invente para poder encontrar mis cosas-

-¿tus cosas?-

-sí, solo los pongo sobre lo que quiero marcar y listo-

-¿o sea que marcaste a Fate-chan como una vaca?-

-no, claro que no, solo le puse una discreta marca para poder localizarla-

-a que te refieres con discreta-

-a que es casi imposible de ver, mira aquí tengo uno-

-a ver-Hayate se acerco para mirar el sello y se llevo una gran sorpresa- ¿qué clase de sello es ese?-

-¿Qué? No te gusta-

-gustarme!, solo alguien que está mal de la cabeza marcaria a una persona con eso-

-pero si solo dice "PROPIEDAD DE NANOHA TAKAMACHI, EN CASO DE EXTRAVIO FAVOR DE LLAMAR **SOLO** A NANOHA Y A NADIE MAS, DE LO CONTRARIO SE ATENDERAN A LAS CONSECUENCIAS."-

-con una advertencia como esa ni loca me acerco a donde este puesta-

-o vamos no son tan malas-

-oye-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cuándo y cómo se la pusiste a Fate?-

-ummmm, se la puse cuando entramos al instituto, apenas me empezaba a dar cuenta de que lo que sentía por Fate-chan ya no era solo amistad-

-haaam, y porque…..-

-por que se la puse-

-si-

-por que me daban celos de pensar con quien y a dónde iba-

-aaaaa con que una Nanoha celosa no soportaba ver a su Fate con otras personas heeeeeee-

-ho, ya déjame en paz-

-no hasta que me respondas ¿Cómo se la pusiste?-

-eso no te lo voy a decir-

-¿Por qué no?-

-eso es personal-

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo-

* * *

-que vamos a hacer ahora Fate-mama-

-nnnonno, no lo sé, si Nanoha mira esto no viviré para contarlo-

-tengo miedo-

-yo también-

**WIU WIU WIU**

-¿ha?-

Una patrulla llego al lugar donde estaban ellas, de ella bajaron 2 policías.

-hola-

-hola oficiales, ¿sucede algo?-

-simmm, vera nos llamaron diciendo que una enferma estaba lanzando energía muy destructiva en esta zona-

-mmmm pues no, no sé quien pudo hacer causado todo este desastre-

-a sí, eso ya lo teníamos previsto, podría mostrarme su identificación por favor-

-sí, claro- Fate buscaba por toda su ropa mojada su identificación, la cual nunca encontró- hem donde esta, donde esta, donde esta, se que debe estar por aquí… o rayos se quemo dentro de la camioneta-

-si claro-

-no, es verdad, yo soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown Enforcer de la TSAB, si quiere puede hablar y preguntar-

-lo que usted diga-

-que yo recuerde la Enforcer Testarossa es rubia y no pelirroja- dijo el segundo policía que hasta ahorita se mantenía en silencio.

-¿Qué?.. A no, esto es pintura, verá en el centro comercial suced…-

-eso dígaselo al juez- interrumpieron los policías mientras arrestaban a Fate.

-no por favor, todo es verdad, yo soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown, es cierto, no pueden , soy muy delicada para estar en pricionnnnnnnnn-

-y tu niña también sube-

-ammm si-

Ambas rubias- ahora pelirrojas- subieron a la patrulla.

_-esta será la segunda vez que piso la cárcel…. Qué horror- _pensaba Fate.

Durante el camino a la estación policiaca todos estuvieron en profundo silencio.

Cuando llegaron les dieron unas placas y las fotografiaron de frente y de perfil, cuando terminaron con la sesión de fotos las metieron en una pequeña celda a ambas.

-Fate-mama que haremos ahora-

-lo único que nos queda es esperar a que nos dejen hacer una llamada-

-y ¿a quién piensas hablarle?, no puedes hablarle a Nanoha-mama sino entraría a rematarnos con Raising Heart -

-lo sé, por eso estoy pensando en hablarle a Shari, ella no le dirá nada a nadie-

-de acuerdo- Vivio se sentó en la banca que se encontraba dentro de la celda- cielos este día resulto ser todo un desastre-

-vele el lado positivo-

-esto tiene algo positivo-

-claro que si, la camioneta tortuga ya no existe-

-y eso significa que…

-mi deportivo vuelve al ruedo JAJAJAJAJAJA-

-si tú lo dices-

* * *

-mira, la señal de Fate-chan ya apareció-

-bien, y donde esta-

-según el radar y las coordenadas esta en…. ¿ha?...-

-que pasa Nanoha-chan-

-dice que está en ¿la estación de policías?-

-eso parece-

-y qué demonios está haciendo en ese lugar-

-no lo sé, pero si queremos averiguarlo debemos ir a ver-

-sí, vámonos-

* * *

-hey la pelirroja-

-ya le dije que yo soy Fate Testarossa-

-sí, y yo soy superman JAJAJAJAJA, ven tienes derecho a una llamada-

-claro-

Fate empezó a marcar el número de Shari para que las sacara de ese lugar.

* * *

-JAJAJAJA y yo le dije que haces aquí y me contesto nada tú me llamaste JAJAJAJAJA-

**BIP BIP BIP sonaba el timbre que anunciaba una llamada.**

-si digaaaaaa-

-Shari necesito tu ayuda-

-Fate-san, que necesita-

-que me saques de la cárcel-

-¿disculpe?-

-estoy con Vivio en la estación de policías en una pequeña celda maloliente-

-pero como terminaron en ese lugar-

-es una larga historia, por el momento solo ven y sácanos de aquí sin que Nanoha se entere, de acuerdo-

-ok aguarde un momento si, voy enseguida-

Shari colgó y salió corriendo hacia la estación de policías.

* * *

-listo, ahora solo hay que esperar a que Shari llegue-

-que bueno-

GUIIIIGUUUUUUIIIIIIRRRR los estómagos de Fate y Vivio gruñeron.

-tengo hambre-

-yo también-

-cuando lleguemos a casa le diré a Nanoha que nos prepare algo rico para comer-

-eso suena de maravilla-

Vivio y Fate se imaginaban la mesa servida con la deliciosa comida, lo cual hiso que pusieran cara de tontas y que los policías se rieran de ellas un rato.

* * *

-SIGNUM PISALE MAS AL ACELERADOR!-

-voy lo más rápido que se me es permitido Takamachi, no presiones-

-Tranquilas niñas, yo vengo con ustedes así que….. PISALE SIGNUM ANTES DE QUE NANOHA ME ROMPA EL BRAZO!-

-SI AMA-

En seguida Signum acelero antes de que en lugar de ir a la estación se desviara al hospital por el brazo de Hayate.

* * *

Shari también se encontraba ya en camino a la estación policiaca. Solo que hiso unas cuantas paradas.

-mmmmmm esa hamburguesa se ve muy rica, creo que comprare una-

* * *

-Signum ¿Por qué te detuviste?-

-por eso- Señalo hacia una enorme fila de autos frente a ellas.

-NO PUEDE SER!-

-calmate Nanoha no es como si….. ¿Nanoha?-

Nanoha salió del auto y activo su barrier jacket para después salir volando.

-Nanoha! Espera!- Hayate corria detrás de ella _"como si pudiera alcanzarla"_ – no puedes usar magia en la ciudad-

* * *

-Fate-mama Shari ya se tardo-

-si ya se, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que hable con ella, me pregunto que la estará retrasando-

* * *

-mmmmmm que rica hamburguesa, yum yum ha, bueno es hora de ir por Fate-san- Shari continuo con su camino.

* * *

Todo se complico cuando Nanoha y Shari llegaron al mismo tiempo a la estación policiaca.

-¿Shari?-

-¿Nanoha?-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-ammm esa es una buena pregunta, vera es que, am, he,- Nanoha puso la "mirada" de yo se que intentas mentirme- Fate-san me dijo que viniera por ella-

-eso te dijo-

-si-

-ahora si Fate-chan esta en problemas-

Nanoha se acerco a la recepción de la estación para preguntar por Fate-chan.

-quisiera ver a Fate Testarossa por favor-

-¿Testarossa? ¿Que ella no es Enforcer? Porque debería de estar aquí- le dijo el oficial.

-eso es lo que intento averiguar-

-pues solo hay una chica pelirroja que se hace llamar igual que la Enforcer-

-¿pelirroja?-

-sí, ella y una niña pequeña-

-Vivio!, se puede saber bajo que cargos las arrestaron-

El policía le explico lo que sucedió en el lago cuando ellos llegaron a la escena.

-podría pasar a verlas-

-si claro, pase por aquí-

Nanoha se adentro en la zona donde se encontraban las celdas con los presos dentro, hasta que dio con la de Fate quien se puso más pálida que un fantasma, era como si los colores de su rostro hubieran desaparecido por completo.

-NAN NAN NAN-

-Nanoha, Fate-chan, si dice Na- no-ha, y se puede saber el porqué del cambio de color-

-¿qqqque hahaces aaqui?-

-vine a ver que estaban haciendo en este lugar, pero como ya se lo que haces aquí supongo que no habrá inconveniente que te quedes un rato mas-

-¿QUEEEEEEE? No serias capas-

-quieres apostar-

-tutttu no serias tan mala con migo, he, amor por favor sácanos de aquí, quieres-Fate prácticamente estaba de rodillas frente a Nanoha para que la sacara de allí.

-pues no, no soy mala y para demostrártelo me llevare a Vivio con migo-

-qué bueno que por fin recapas… un momento ¿qué dijiste?-

-que me llevare a Vivio y tú te quedaras un rato mas en esta pequeña celda hasta que aprendas a no hacer desastres.

-perpero pero pero-

-nada de peros, así que buenas noches Fate-chan-

--

* * *

Durante el camino Vivio le explico a su mama todo lo que les paso a ella y a Fate, desde lo del centro comercial hasta la destrucción masiva del lago. Cuando Vivio y Nanoha regresaron a casa ya eran casi las 9 pm, y era hora de dormir.

-Vivio, ya es hora de que te duermas, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela-

-si mama-

-y si te preguntan por tu cabello solo diles que fue un accidente sin importancia-

-ok-

-buenas noches-

-buenas noches mama-

Nanoha se preparo un café antes de irse a dormir para poder despejar su mente de lo sucedido. Al terminar se fue a "intentar dormir" lo cual no logro porque le faltaba algo.

-MMMMMmmm, humm, o rayos no puedo dormir así- llevaba varios minutos dando vueltas en la gran cama- tengo que ir-

Nanoha salió de su cama, activo su barrier jacket y se fue volando.

* * *

**En la prisión.**

-tengo frio….. QUIERO MI CAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

**BANG…. UNA PARTE DEL MURO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA FATE EXPLOTO DEJANDO VER A UNA NANOHA MUY TRISTE Y A LA VEZ FELIZ.**

**-**FATE-CHANNNNNNNNN!- se abalanzo sobre Fate llorando.

-Nanoha! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes algo?-

-siiiiii, si tengo algo!-

-¿qué es? Ya no me tengas más en suspenso-

-no puedo dormir sola-

-aaaaa eso era-

-necesito a Fate-chan junto a mí-

-pero si tú fuiste la que dijo que…..-

-eso no importa, ahora ven, vámonos a casa-

-y que haremos con el hoyo de la pared-

-eso lo arreglaremos mañana, por el momento solo quiero dormir a gusto-

-de acuerdo-

Ambas salieron volando rumbo a su casa donde por fin Nanoha obtuvo lo que quería.

-Fate-chan-

-si-

-esto no quiere decir que ya te salvaste por lo que hiciste-

-…-

-¿Fate-chan?-

-ZzZzZzZz-

-si claro hazte la dormida-Nanoha empezó a picarle la cara- se que estas fingiendo-

-ya déjame dormir-

-no hasta que me contestes que pasó con el pez, pensé que habías dicho que era fácil pescar-

-deja de burlarte de mí, además es prácticamente imposible que hubiera sobrevivido a todos mis ataques-

-de acuerdo si eso es lo que crees, entonces buenas noches Fate-chan-

-buenas noches Nanoha-

Unos segundos después.

-Fate-

-¿Qué?-

-hueles a pescado-

-ya duérmete-

Las dos se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

**Cuarto de Vivio.**

-haaaa, que te parece tu nueva pecera hogar-

Vivio salvo al pez que Fate quería atrapar antes de que lo rostizara con tantos ataques, y se hubieran ahorrado todo el show si Fate le hubiera hecho caso a Vivio cuando le gritaba que se detuviera.

-ahora solo espero que ya no te burles de Fate-mama, se pone muy sensible cuando se creen mejores que ella, está bien- El pequeño pez asistió, Fate tenía razón, era un pez muy inteligente- entonces buenas noches Tom-

-brubrubru- respondió el pez con burbujitas.

* * *

**Casa de Hayate.**

-hammmmmmmmm, tengo sueño-

-y porque no se duerme ama-

-porque estoy preocupada-

-¿por?-

-que no ves la situación-

-¿Cuál?-

-mañana en el trabajo me van a empezar a regañar por culpa de Nanoha y Fate-chan-se tiro al piso muy sufrida con el fondo negro y la lamparita sobre ella- ese par de tontas van a terminar acabando con mi carrera profesional- ahora con lagrimas en los ojos- porque nadie se apiada de esta pobre comandante… que nadie tiene corazón…..-

-ama, todos tienen corazón, lo que no tienen es cabeza para aguantarla-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-¿yo?, nada-

-mmm lo único que me queda es esperar el nuevo mañana y rogarle a dios que me vaya bien-

**BIP BIP BIP….. UNA LLAMADA ENTRANTE.**

-quien será a estas horas- acepta la llamada- hola-

-buenas noches comandante Yagami-

-buenas noches oficial-

-lamento llamar a estas horas pero me temo que debo informarle que una de sus capitanas, para ser exactos la capitana Takamachi, destruyó un muro de la estación policiaca- el oficial se puso a buscar algo- mire este es el video de la cámara de seguridad-

Hayate observo la escena.

-y esto que tiene que ver conmigo-

-ya que fue una de sus subordinados usted tendrá que responder por los daños-

-¿ha?-

-le enviare la cuenta, espere un momento- el policía envió los numero.

-¿WTF ...… porque tanto?-

-en la cuanta se incluye los daños al sistema de seguridad, el estacionamiento, la carretera por donde paso y la pared, bueno que tenga buena noche, hasta luego- el policía corto la comunicación.

-ama se encuentra bien-

-claro que me encuentro bien- apretaba los puños y le dirigía una sonrisa macabra a Signum-que no ves como me retuerzo de felicidad-

-eso no parece-

-pues…..QUE NO ACABAS DE ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIJO EL POLI ESE….. MIRA TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE PAGAR POR CULPA DE NANOHA Y FATE….. ESAS DOS ESTAN MUERTAS…..-Hayate activo su barrier jacket y se dirigió a la puerta muy decidida a exterminar a dos de las tres ases.

-ama, cálmese por favor- Signum la sostenía por los brazos- Shamal!-

-que pasa Signum-

-trae el rifle de caza con los dardos que usamos para sedar a Takamachi-

-ok- Shamal salió corriendo al bunquer "anti DB" para sacar el rifle, lo tomo y regreso a la casa.

-DISPARALEEEEEEE!-

**BANG! Shamal le disparo a Hayate y esta callo totalmente dormida.**

-por fin se calmo-

-qué bueno que contamos con estos dardos 2000, únicos en su clase-

-llevémosla a su cama-

-si-

Signum y Shamal llevaron a Hayate a su cama, por ahora la dejarían dormir a gusto y mañana le tirarían de nuevo la bomba deuda.

* * *

**Bueno, no esperaba hacer otro capítulo de esta historia pero mis ideas andan al 100 trabajando y esta idea cruzo por mi mentecilla. **

**Espero que les guste y no los aburra, tal vez continúe subiendo capítulos para esta historia. **

**Acepto críticas constructivas, tomatazos, etc., lo que se les ocurra para que mejore estos Fics.**

**Bye…**


End file.
